


Shades of Green

by writerdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: Harry Potter was doing just fine in his life, thank you very much. So maybe he wasn’t dating and maybe he was a bit lonely, but he had his best mate and a steady job and a place to call home.And then a social worker shows up and gives him something he didn’t know he was looking for.Kidfic.





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> For Stars. <3
> 
> I named the waitress from the movie version of HBP for the purposes of this fic.

15 April 2005

 

Marchesa Leona hadn’t always been her name, but it was the one she carried now with pride. Peony Parkinson was the name of a girl who was  _ magical _ , thank you very much, and it had taken far too many years of therapy to reconcile her abandonment for her to want to reclaim it now.

 

Her adopted parents had been a lovely couple from the beginning until they died and Marchesa had made it her duty to continue their example. Over the years, she had made quite the name for herself by finding the magical and not-so-magical and bringing them to families that would do right by them.

 

Sometimes, she would be blessed with a visit from various employees of the Ministry of Magic, some of who thanked her for her service and others who did not. She bore the weight of their stiff lies and awkward clothing because she knew they meant no real harm in their visits.

 

Marchesa doesn’t keep up with the Wizarding news though. Not since she was eleven years old and cast out into the muggle world without so much as a by-your-leave.

 

So it comes as a surprise when she’s trying to find the only family left of two brave young girls, and stumbles upon something that was more magical than usual.

 

Viridian and Celadon Potter, the twin daughters of a late, single mother, are as purely magic as any children she has ever met, but even that isn’t what surprises her. 

 

Miss Tyler’s files, carefully typed and set aside as part of her will, stated very clearly every detail of their father’s identity as the woman had been able to remember.

 

_ Harry J. Potter, born in the summer of 1980. Mother’s name was Lillie, though the spelling was perhaps different. He had black hair and the most stunning emerald eyes... _

 

Marchesa had never had much magic in her entire body and what she did have, she liked to think helped her find the right choices for the families she helped.

 

She finds Mr. Potter’s family through his mother, a woman named Lily Evans who later became Lily Potter, and bore only one child before her early death. The paperwork leads her to Ms Petunia Evans, formerly Dursley, of Surrey.

 

Ms Evans is a gaunt looking woman with a frightening scar across her neck that Marchesa wishes she didn’t recognize as having come from a garrote. She is quiet when she lets Marchesa in, carefully picking up a child’s toy forgotten on the chair she offers to her before sitting down herself.

 

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you, Ms Evans,” Marchesa says, not missing the way Ms Evans’ hands constantly shake.

 

“It’s quite... alright. What can I help you with?”

 

“I am--” she starts, but the sudden swing of the front door opening startles them both, Ms Evans flinching back visibly.

 

“Sorry, Mum,” a male voice says, and Marchesa doesn’t miss the way Ms Evans immediately calms either, “Pipsqueak is getting a bit heavy.”

 

The man who entered is heavier set than his mother, but there’s still an obvious resemblance there. In his arms is a toddler, perhaps three years old, her hair a riot of bright red curls. The girl giggles at her apparent nickname, then begs to be set down before running up to her grandmother.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had company coming.”

 

“It was an unexpected visit, Dudley. This is Miss Leona, from Child Services.”

 

“You’re not here to take Harriet--”

 

“Oh, goodness, no. I’m not here for your little one, sir. I’m here on another matter entirely. Ms Evans, might I ask if you are still in contact with your nephew Harry?”

  
  


  
  
  


There was another report due to his boss before the end of the day, but the consistent beep of his communicator drew him away from the humdrum of repetitive motion and mental boredom. 

 

It wasn’t terribly dissimilar to a pager, a boxy black shape with a small window that allowed for messages to pass through. It was simple, intended as something that could easily pass in either a primarily Wizarding enclave or the greater Muggle areas. 

 

The name that appeared on the face was unexpected but not terribly unusual. In the years since that last summer with Dudley, they had struck up something of a friendship. Harry had even been honored three years prior, being named Dudley’s daughter’s godfather. Harriet, for she was named after him and looked stunningly alike his mother, was a joyous part of his life since Dudley had introduced them. 

 

The message after Dudley’s name was less so joyous. The last time he had seen that particular one was the day Harriet had performed accidental magic and Dudley’s father had attempted to murder his aunt. 

 

He doesn’t hesitate to leave his office in a rush of robes and quickstep, headed for the elevator. 


End file.
